Protectora de los niños
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque Artemisa no solo era la diosa de la caza y la luna, ella también era la protectora de los niños pequeños.


La protectora de los niños

Era de noche en New York, la redonda luna ilumina todo con su suave brillo plateado, corría un aire suave y tranquilo que mecían los cabellos castaños rojizos de una joven muchacha. La muchacha aparentaba tener unos 18 años, sus ojos plateados resplandecían como la misma luna, vestía un traje de camuflaje en tonos plata y negro, además de portar un carcaj lleno de flechas plateadas y un arco también plateado.

La joven en realidad no es tan joven, ella es un ser inmortal, una diosa, Artemisa diosa de la caza, los animales, terrenos vírgenes, las doncellas, las vírgenes, los partos, la luna y la noche.

Para muchos es raro encontrarse o ver a Artemisa caminando por las vacías calles de los barrios bajos de New York. En realidad es raro encontrar a la diosa en cualquier ciudad. Ella prefiere estar en los bosques, montañas o desiertos haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer…cazar.

Pero ella no está aquí por gusto. Ella estaba haciéndole un favor a su tío Poseidón.

Ahora, seguramente todos se andan preguntando ¿Por qué la diosa que odia a los hombres le haría un favor a Poseidón? Pues bien, Artemisa odia a todos los hombres por ser unos cerdos arrogantes sedientos de poder y lujuria carnal. Pero, a pesar de eso, ella no odia "tanto" ni a su hermano Apolo ni a su tío Poseidón. Después de todo, si no fuera por Poseidón ni ella ni su hermano hubieran podido nacer.

Mientras camina se acerca a un viejo parque. En el parque solo hay un par de faroles iluminando levemente las calles, una resbaladera con las escaleras rotas, un subí y baja algo oxidado, una rueda giratoria inclinada totalmente a un costado (lo que la hacía inservible) y un viejo columbio que al parecer era lo único que estaba en un estado más presentable.

Artemisa pudo notar que en el columbio había una pequeña figura que se mecía suavemente. Conforme se va acercando puede ver una espesa mata de cabello negro que llega a los hombros del pequeño individuo. Por un segundo la diosa cree saber el porqué esta aquí. El mar ha tenido una niña. La primera desde que Poseidón salió del estomago de Kronos.

La diosa acelera el paso. No puede permitirse perder a esa niña. Debe unirla a la caza, de esa forma estará a salvo y segura, ni siquiera Zeus podrá ponerle una mano encima. Ella quiere salvar a la pequeña hija de su tío, fallo intentando salvar a su hermana por haber mandado a su teniente en su lugar…tal vez si ella misma hubiera ido a reclutarla las cosas serian diferentes.

Se para en frente de la niña que aun no la ha visto por andar mirando al suelo. Suavemente Artemisa se pone en canclillas y alza el rostro de la niña, unos enormes y sorprendidos ojos verdes le devuelven la mirada y Artemisa siente como su corazón se oprime al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado…el mar había tenido un niño.

El niño la mira un poco asustado. Pero su miedo no se compara con el terror que recorre a la diosa cuando nota la carita magullada de su primo más joven. Ella hace un escaneo rápido, lo que encuentra la aterra y provoca que el odio recorra todo su cuerpo.

Su pequeño primo, que aparentaba tener unos 5 años, tenía morada toda su carita. En su cuello se podían apreciar las marcas rojas de unas manos, como si hubieran intentado ahorcarlo, sus bracitos estaban llenos de golpes que variaban del verde al morado.

Ella no entiende como alguien podía ser capaz de hacerle daño a un niño tan pequeño, sobre todo a uno que fácilmente se podría confundir con un ángel.

Ella sabe que los semidioses no suelen tener buenas relaciones con sus familias mortales, generalmente sufren de abandono y soledad, sus padres mortales suelen echarles toda la culpa de sus fallas, los odian y aborrecen pero nunca llegan a tocarlos. Los dioses suelen hablar con Chiron para que mande ayuda o incentivan a sus hijos a través de los sueños para que se escapen (claro se aseguran de que Zeus no se entere para evitar escuchar su monologo sobre no interferir).

_-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-_Artemisa no está segura de cómo pudo controlar su voz

_-Percy-_apenas y logra escuchar el murmullo del niño

_-Bueno Percy, mi nombre es Artemisa…-_la diosa no puede seguir hablando por la interrupción de un emocionado niño

_-Cómo la diosa de la caza, la que usa el arco y flecha-_Ella se limita a asentir al pequeño

_-Si como la diosa-_le dice sonriendo-_dime Percy ¿fue tu mamá quien te hizo esas marcas en los brazos?-_Artemisa debía asegurarse de que era la madre del niño quien había hecho eso, de esa forma podría castigarla como es debido.

_-NO-_se apresura el gritar Percy-_Mi mamá no lo hizo, todo es culpa de Gabe_

_-¿Gabe? ¿Quién es Gabe?-_Ella nota como su pequeño primo se muerde el labio nerviosamente, por alguna razón no quiere hablar del tal Gabe-_Percy, solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Puedes decirme quien es ese Gabe?_

_-Es el esposo de mi mamá-_responde el niño con cautela

_-Tu mamá sabe qué Gabe te ha golpeado-_si la mortal sabe es tan culpable como el cerdo con el que se caso

_-No, ella no puede saber_-El terror invade los ojos del niño-_si se entera Gabe la matara. Me dijo que no le dijera o la mataría_

Artemisa mira sorprendida al niño. Ella sabe que los hijos de su tío suelen tener como defecto fatal la lealtad personal, pero nunca creyó que se generaría a tan temprana edad.

La diosa piensa sobre qué hacer en esta situación. Podría llevar a Percy hasta el campamento, ahí estaría seguro…hasta que Zeus se enterara, entonces nada ni nadie podría pararlo de hacerle algo al hijo de Poseidón. Lo cual era muy cínico ya que Poseidón no levanto ni un dedo en contra de su hermana.

Que es lo que puede hacer ella, si fuera una niña podría convertirla en su cazadora y asunto arreglado. No puede convertir a un niño en una cazadora. Podría convertirlo en niña pero no cree que su tío aprecie eso…

Pero…quien dice que no puede tener a un niño en sus filas. Artemisa recuerda claramente como hace mucho tiempo permitió que un niño entrara en sus filas, claro el niño se consagro a ella y juro ser casto por siempre, Hipólito…el hijo de Teseo.

Ella recuerda claramente lo que paso. El hijo de Teseo le ofreció su castidad lo que enfureció a Afrodita quien hizo que su madrastra, Fedra, se enamorara de él. Cuando Hipólito la rechazo, su madrastra se aseguro que muriera al provocar un accidente que hizo que el hijo de Teseo se callera de una carroza.

Artemisa recuerda que le tomo mucho cariño al niño, tanto así que le pidió a su sobrino Asclepio que lo resucitara, lo que ocasiono que Zeus se enfadara y matara a su sobrino causando la furia de Apolo que se vengó matando a sus ciclopes y de ahí Zeus desterró a su hermano por un tiempo del Olimpo. Al menos es eso lo que Apolo le dijo, no importa cuánto sienta ella que hubo algo más, su hermano se negaba a decirle el verdadero castigo de Zeus.

Al resucitarlo, Hipólito tomo el nombre de Virbio. Ella se encargo de llevarlo a Lazio, lo que ahora es Italia, ahí reino y se caso con una princesa. Pero nunca dejo la caza de lado e hizo todo lo posible para buscarle nuevas cazadoras.

Pero Hipólito tenía 14 años cuando se consagro a ella. Percy apenas y aparenta tener unos 5.

_-Percy, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-_el niño la mirada asombrado-_Tendrás una nueva familia que se preocupara por ti, tendrás muchas hermanas dispuestas a cuidarte, un hermano que irá a molestar de vez en cuando, yo podría ser tu hermana mayor. Nada ni nadie te dañara mientras estés conmigo, incluso podrás ver a tu verdadero padre cada vez que quieras_

Artemisa mira la dulce sonrisa que su pequeño primo le brinda, pero sus ojos le indican que no aceptara su oferta.

_-Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias por tu oferta-_la sonrisa de su primo se amplía un poco más-_siempre he querido ver a mi papá, tener muchos hermanos y hermanas…pero no puedo dejar sola a mi mamá, ella siempre se asegura de que este bien y suele contarme un cuento para dormir. Soy la única familia que tiene…no puedo dejarla-_Artemisa se sorprende ante la seriedad en las palabras que su primo suelta

_-Percy…¿Cuántos años tienes?-_un niño de 5 años no podría hablar así

_-Tengo 7-_imposible, sigue siendo muy pequeño para expresarse así

_-Has estado comiendo, no pareces tener 7_

_-Gabe suele quitarme mi almuerzo cuando mi mamá no está-_claro, tenía que ser culpa del cerdo

Artemisa sabe que tiene que castigar a ese cerdo por lo que le está haciendo a su pequeño primo, pero por el momento es más importante curarlo. Con suavidad le da de comer un pequeño trozo de ambrosia y rocía un poco de néctar sobre sus golpes. Ella solo aprieta los dientes al ver las marcas de un cinturón en toda la espalda de su pequeño primo.

Después de que Percy le explico que se escapo de casa para evitar que Gabe lo golpee porque su mamá trabajaba hasta tarde y se quedaría esa noche en la casa de una amiga, Artemisa procedió a contarle cada una de las historias que sabía sobre los hijos de Poseidón.

Le conto de Orión, de lo buen cazador que era, de lo amable y atento que se porto con ella y sus cazadoras, de lo mucho que significo en su vida, de su traición, de la mentiras que Apolo le revelo y de su trágico final por culpa de su flecha. Le conto también de Teseo, de lo simpático y carismático que era, de su caballerosidad con sus cazadoras y con ella, de lo mucho que sufrió al dejar a Ariadna o al ocasionar la muerte de su padrastro, le conto también de sus muchas esposas (y le advirtió que no debería seguir ese ejemplo) y finalmente le conto sobre su muerte "accidental" al caer de un risco. Le conto de Tritón y de la dudosa relación que este tuvo con Atenea (No es que Artemisa fuera chismosa pero quería que su pequeño primo conociera todo lo que pudiera sobre su familia).

Para finalizar le conto de Poseidón, de cómo cuido de ella y de Apolo cuando llegaron al Olimpo, de lo mucho que se preocupada por ellos y como siempre estaba de su lado en cada conflicto sin importar nada.

Poco a poco, el sol empezó a iluminar el cielo. Artemisa sabia que ya no le quedaba tiempo. Tendría que ser rápida antes de que Zeus se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

El pequeño Percy la arrastra hasta unas viejas y peligrosas escaleras de incendio de lo que parecía ser un antiguo edificio. Con gran agilidad Percy sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la única ventana abierta. Con cuidado entra por la ventana.

Artemisa mira indignada la habitación en la que dormía su primo. Hay una pequeña cama, una mesita de noche y un escritorio con una mochila, libros y cuadernos. Todo lo demás eran viejas revistas y ropa que definitivamente no le pertenecían al niño. Además de eso hay un asqueroso olor en el ambiente, como si hubieran destapado el desagüe y la basura de toda la cuidad hubiera sido arrojada ahí. El pequeño Percy parece entender sus preguntas silenciosas.

_-Gabe suele dejar aquí sus revistas y su ropa vieja. Y no se baña-_dice arrugando un poco su nariz-_mi mamá dice que el baño es muy importante pero a Gabe no le importa._

_-No me sorprende-_murmuro la diosa_-Percy…acércate _

El niño con absoluta confianza se acerco a la diosa. Ella suavemente le dio un beso en su frente antes de tapar sus ojos con su mano y recitar unas viejas palabras en griego antiguo. Con cuidado sostuvo el cuerpo de su primo que se durmió de manera instantánea cuando retiro la mano de sus ojos. Suavemente lo coloco en su cama y lo arropo.

Con el sigilo que la caracterizaba salió del cuarto y se dirigió al siguiente. Dentro del otro cuarto el olor era aun peor. Ella vio lo que parecía ser una morsa echada en una gran cama, internamente se disculpo con las morsas por insultarlas. Miro analíticamente al cerdo asqueroso que se había atrevido a dañar a su primo.

Suavemente lo apunto con su flecha, nadie nunca sabría que paso, ella se encargaría de borrar las huellas y hacerlo parecer una muerte "natural".

Artemisa nunca conto con que sentiría un llamado proveniente del parque en el que minutos antes estuvo con Percy. Intento ignorarlo, pero el llamado era fuerte y ella sabía a quién pertenecía. Destello rápidamente sin preocuparse por si dañaba al mortal o no.

Reapareció en medio del parque. Se dirigió hacia el columbio en el que había estado Percy, en su lugar encontró a un hombre joven que parecía estar en sus 30. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, su rostro tenía arrugas de sonrisas como si nunca dejara de sonreír.

_-Mi sobrina querida, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Poseidón-_Saludo Artemisa, ella podría querer mucho a su tío pero no andaba demostrándolo, eso se lo dejaba a su hermano

_-Me gustaría que me llamaras tío como cuando eras una niña, te veías adorable cada vez que lo decías_

_-Poseidón-_le dijo en tono de advertencia, pero el viejo dios estaba más que acostumbrado a eso_.-tío-_apenas murmuro para que el hombre deje de hacer muecas de frustración

_-Ves que no es tan difícil-_le contesto antes de ponerse serio_-No podemos matar a los mortales, creó que lo sabes_

_-Ese cerdo se lo merece_

_-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero no quiero que por proteger a mi Percy te perjudiques con Zeus_

_-No sabrá que fui yo-_¿realmente su tío iba a impedirle que castigara a esa cosa que se hacía llamar hombre?

_-Te pedí que vinieras porqué sabia que solo contigo Percy estaría seguro, pero…rechazo tu oferta, no esperaba que hiciera eso-_Poseidón se quedo mirando a la nada como si se perdiera en sus recuerdos_-sabes, intente evitar que Teseo se enfrentara al minotauro…le dije que podría estar seguro en mi palacio…que yo me encargaría que ni Anfitrie ni Triton le hagan algo, pero…mi Teseo dijo lo mismo que Percy…"No puedo dejar solo al hombre que ha sido como un padre para mi, soy su única familia y alegría"_

_-Teseo siempre fue muy valiente_

_-Ninguno de mis hijos ha tenido un final feliz…ninguno de ellos_

_-Pero podemos cambiar eso, si me dejas…_

_-No Artemisa-_Artemisa se sintió como una niña pequeña ante la mirada de regaño que su tío le estaba dando_-Te meterás en problemas si desafías la leyes, le diste la oportunidad a Percy y él la rechazado. No podemos hacer nada más. Yo también quiero matar a ese cerdo arrogante y voy a hablar con Hades para que le de un buen castigo cuando llegue su momento_

_-Pero…_

_-Artemisa, querida, tú sabes que no podemos intervenir más, no intentes negarlo-_afirmo al ver el intento de la diosa por hablar_-es por eso que le borraste a Percy los recuerdos sobre ti_

_-Fue solo para que este seguro-_chillo

_-Y te lo agradezco, pero Zeus nos vigila…y no podemos arriesgarnos a que averigüe sobre Percy_

_-Entonces lo dejaremos con ese cerdo_

_-Artemisa, por favor…no me lo hagas más difícil, si tan solo pudiera agarrar a mi hijo y llevarlo a la seguridad lo haría sin dudar, pero ambos sabemos que no tengo esa posibilidad-_Artemisa se mordió su lengua al ver la mirada derrotada y sufrida que su tío tenía.

_-Yo cuidare de él. Soy la diosa de los partos y por ende de los niños pequeños…Percy es aun un niño…cuidare de él hasta que crezca lo suficiente para pasar al cuidado de Apolo_

_-Te lo agradezco mucho sobrina…ven, tenemos que ir al Olimpo a ver si Hefestos termino con esas flechas que le encargue para ti._

Durante años, Artemisa vigilo a su primo más pequeño. Cada noche de luna llena se daba una escapada y velaba sus sueños, le curaba las heridas que tenía y le contaba historias que no recordaría al despertar.

Cuando su primo fue enviado a Yance, a la edad de 12 años, Artemisa tuvo que detener sus visitas y su vigilancia se volvió lejana. No podía arriesgarse a que Chiron la viera y le fuera con el chisme a su padre.

Lo vigilo durante toda su misión para recuperar el cerrojo maestro de Zeus. Casi salta sobre Ares cuando se dio cuenta de que su idiota hermano se había dejado controlar por Kronos. Pero no pudo reprimir el sentirse orgullosa al ver como su pequeño primo derrotaba a su hermanastro.

Durante su segunda búsqueda no pudo verlo debido a que su padre le había encargado matar algunas bestias. Por suerte, Hermes se encargo de cuidarlo…aun cuando a ella no le gusto el que lo mandara hasta el mar de los monstruos. Y sus nervios no se calmaron cuando Apolo dijo que para su tercera búsqueda él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Para su fortuna, Zeus detecto el despertar de una antigua bestia que podría matarlos, la mando a cazarla. Con esta información la diosa llevo a sus cazadoras hasta Bar Harbor, en Maine. Las hizo recorrer el bosque hasta llegar a las afueras del internado Westover Hall.

Ahí pude volver a verlo. Su pequeño primo ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño de 5 años. No presentaba golpes ni signos de desnutrición, se veía como todo chico de 14 años. Estaba junto con una de las hijas de Atenea, su hermana Thalía (a quién debería volver a ofrecerle un lugar en la caza), un sátiro y dos mestizos que no sabían lo que ocurría.

Lo peor es que se enfrentaban a la manticora. Mi teniente pide permiso para disparar, la bestia me espeta que no puedo interferir en las misiones de los mestizos. Pero ella es diosa de la caza y puede usar esa pequeña apertura para meterse y salvar a su primo.

Le concedió el permiso a la cazadora y las cosas no salen como deberían. La manticora escapa llevándose a la hija de Atenea con él. Percy quiere ir a buscarla pero no hay forma en el Hades que Artemisa permita que vaya a enfrentarse solo contra la manticora.

Explicarles a los mestizos lo que sucede les toma unos pocos minutos, minutos en los que Artemisa pudo notar la esencia piadosa de Hades en ellos. Al parecer ni su padre ni sus tíos pueden mantener sus pantalones cerrados por más de unos años. Ni siquiera pudieron soportar un siglo.

Con frustración le pidió a la niña que vaya a su tienda, con la escusa de saber lo que paso le indico a Percy y a Thalía que le sigan mientras le ordena al sátiro que se encargue del otro mestizo.

Artemisa escucho toda la historia. Puede sentir la mirada curiosa de su teniente, seguramente se está preguntando el porqué ha permitido que un muchacho entre en su tienda. Con suavidad le ofrece a la niña unirse a la caza.

Con tristeza mira como Percy intenta convencerla de ir al campo con ellos. Ella entiende el porqué lo hace. Percy se lo dijo una vez, quería tener hermanos y no podía comprender como esa niña estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado a su hermano para irse con la caza. Thalía también parece furiosa ante eso, aunque sus motivos son diferentes a los de Percy.

Artemisa quiere volver a ofrecerle a Percy ser parte de su caza, ahora tiene 14 años…la misma edad que tenia Hipólito. Pero ella pudo notar lo importante que era la hija de Atenea para su primo y ahí supo que toda oportunidad de mantenerlo a salvo ya no estaba en sus manos.

Después de obtener una nueva cazadora, todos salen de su tienda. Ella quiere hablar con Percy, explicarle que solo intenta salvar a la niña de un destino fatal, pero no puede. Sus cazadoras están viendo todo y ella nunca les hablo de su reunión con él.

Mientras espera a su hermano su vista de posa en cada uno de los mestizos. Su hermana ha crecido, no mucho pero lo suficiente, parece tener el mismo carácter de su padre (lo cual seguramente le causara problemas), está furiosa, molesta y más que enojada con Percy, lo culpa de lo ocurrido con la hija de Atenea, a Artemisa le gustaría golpearla por hacer sentir mal a su primo, su pequeño primo que ya sufrió lo suficiente de niño. Thalía no sufrió mucho con su irresponsable madre, Thalía pudo ver a Zeus en más de una ocasión en sus dos versiones y Zeus se aseguro de que no tuviera tantos problemas en llegar al campo, incluso le dijo a Chiron que mandara un sátiro solo para traerla. Zeus ni siquiera la dejo morir en la colina del campamento, la convirtió en un árbol esperando que llegara el momento en que puedan volver a transformarla.

Los hijos de Hades, deben haber estado muy bien ocultos para que nadie los encuentre. Ambos se ven bien alimentados y estaban en uno de los internados más caros del estado. Artemisa no dudo ni por un segundo de que Hades debe tener a alguno de sus siervos por ahí cerca vigilando a sus hijos. Si ambos han pasado toda su vida sin sufrir accidentes extraños, tal y como parece que ha sucedido, es porque su tío se ha asegurado de que estén lo más protegidos que se pueda.

Percy no había podido tener la misma protección que sus otros primos tuvieron. Poseidón no podía acercase mucho a su hijo o Zeus lo habría matado con su rayo. Percy no pudo escaparse porque no quería dejar sola a su madre. El no estudio en un caro internado donde se preocuparan por su dislexia o su déficit de atención. Él no podía tener a los sirvientes de su padre cuidándolo debido a la paranoia de Zeus. Percy seguía siendo muy ignorante en varias cosas sobre su esencia griega y todo se debía a que el rey de los dioses le había ordenado a Chiron en que lo convierta en un guerrero y nada más. Y Chiron acepto, se ha preocupado por hacer de Percy un gran guerrero que ha olvidado darle las bases de la mitología, las leyendas y los mitos se crearon para que las futuras generaciones estén preparadas, no para que suelten a un pequeño niño contra el mundo y permitir que este se enfrente con todo lo antiguo teniendo una idea muy vaga de lo que debe hacer.

Zeus quería muerto a Percy, de esa forma su hija seria la niña de la profecía y podría jactarse de cómo su estirpe salvaba pellejos olímpicos solo por tener parte de él.

Artemisa, siente que su hermano esta cerca y se guarda las ganas de pedirle que se lleve a Percy y lo esconda en el lugar más recóndito del planeta.

Los ve irse, ella ha notado que Apolo fingió no prestarle atención a Percy y centrarse solo en Thalía. Eso era lo mejor, si Zeus estaba viendo y notaba que Apolo le daba más atención a Percy que a su hija seguramente haría una rabieta que terminaría con Apolo siendo desterrado…nuevamente.

De alguna forma logra ser capturada y llevada a las que debían ser las ruinas de Otris, pero de ruinas no tenían nada. El viejo castillo titán ha sido totalmente reconstruido. Artemisa mira asombrada y aterrada a la hija de Atenea que a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie sosteniendo el peso del cielo. La diosa corre hasta ella y toma su lugar, mira como la hija de Atenea se desploma a su lado. Un par de mestizos aseguran sus cadenas al suelo. Como si pueda escaparse con el cielo en sus hombros.

A la diosa solo le queda esperar. En algún momento Zeus debe mandar a Ares o Hefestos a salvarla ¿verdad? Su padre no permitiría que se quede encadenada por siempre.

Las horas pasan y parecen días. La hija de Atenea tiene intervalos de conciencia gracias a eso ha podido distraerse un poco, se entero que Atlas recién había sido liberado minutos antes de que Artemisa se ocupara de su carga. La hija de Atenea y el traidor hijo de Hermes apenas y habían sostenido el cielo durante dos minutos.

Artemisa no sabe cuando tiempo ha pasado cuando siente la presencia de su teniente, su hermana y su primo.

La diosa les grita que se trata de una trampa, que deben irse antes de que sea tarde, pero no la escuchan. Thalía, su hermana, se enfrenta al traidor hijo de Hermes. Zoë, su querida teniente, se enfrenta a su padre Atlas junto con Percy. Ella puede ver con horror, como su teniente y su primo no son suficientes para detener al titán.

Es en ese momento que ocurre lo impensable. Percy, su pequeño primo, le pide sostener el cielo en su lugar para que ella pueda enfrentarse a Atlas. Ella se niega, el peso del cielo lo mataría, pero Percy no la escucha, se coloca junto a ella después de romper sus cadenas y toma su lugar.

Artemisa saca a relucir su lado salvaje para acabar con Atlas de una buena vez. Tiene que hacerlo rápido, Percy no soportaría por mucho tiempo esa potente carga. La diosa logra fijar al viejo titán en su lugar, pero le ha costado un alto precio. Su teniente, Zoë, está muriendo.

Con tristeza infinita puede ver que no hay nada que la salve de su fatal destino. Percy le pide que la ayude, que use sus poderes de diosa para curarla, pero incluso él se ha dado cuenta de que es inevitable. Aun así lo intenta mas es detenida por su teniente. Comparten pocas palabras y detecta algo en la mirada de Zoë cuando ve a su primo. Un brillo que nunca había estado ahí.

Artemisa no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza cuando se da cuenta de que Percy, sin saberlo, había curado el corazón dañado de Zoë.

Después de que sube a su teniente a las estrellas, les pide a los semidioses que le den el alcance en el Olimpo. Ahí hace uso de sus influencias y sus tácticas para asegurarse de que no pulvericen a Percy. Con Thalía no hubo problemas, la unió a su caza.

Empieza la fiesta del solsticio. Apolo se le acerca con rapidez, le da un abrazo y la mira buscando daños.

_-Estoy bien, no hagas tanto drama-_le espeta en un tono cansado

_-Soy el hijo del dios del drama después de todo-_el tono alegre de su hermano logro calmar sus tensos músculos_-te dije que lo cuidaría durante su tercera misión_

_-¿Lo sabías?_

_-Esperaba que se tratara solo de una pesadilla, pero al parecer me equivoque…lo siento_

_-No tienes que disculparte, es mejor así_

Apolo la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada, él podía saber a qué se refería. Artemisa mira fijamente a su pequeño primo junto a Poseidón. Tal vez Percy no tuvo las mismas facilidades que sus otros primos, pueda que este destinado a tener un trágico final como sus otros hermanos. Es posible que tenga una trágica muerte o una vida llena de peligros.

Pero, Artemisa no dudaba ni por un segundo de que Percy lograría grandes cosas, sería más famoso que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Y aun así no perdería esa humildad que lo caracterizaba. Seguramente su lealtad seria su ruina…y aun así sería también lo que lo lleve lejos.

Podrán pasar los años y siglos, podrán venir nuevos héroes, otros hijos de Poseidón…pero ninguno como Percy. Percy había firmado su permanencia en la historia de los semidioses desde el mismo momento en que rechazo su oferta y se aventuro en la búsqueda del cerrojo maestro de Zeus.

Artemisa sabe que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Por eso desafía a Zeus mandando a sus cazadoras a buscar a Percy cuando desaparece. Y el alivio la recorre cuando Thalía le informa que lo encontraron en el campo romano.

Pero ella no estará tranquila hasta que no pueda verlo y asegurarse de que está bien. Y entonces su alivio se convierte en terror cuando su corazón se oprime e imágenes horrorosas invaden su mente.

Lo puede ver ahí, asustado por perder a la hija de Atenea. Lo ve aferrarse de un pequeño trozo de tierra. El hijo de Hades está ahí, intentando alcanzarlos. Todos los otros están más ocupados intentando rescatar la estúpida estatua de su hermana, ninguno se da cuenta de lo que está pasando….y cae.

Artemisa puede sentir como sus lágrimas recorren su rostro. Recuerda la tierna sonrisa que su pequeño primo le brindo cuando le propuso irse con ella. Recuerda como lo cuido y protegió conforme fue creciendo.

Percy era su pequeño primo, su bebe, su hermano. Era como ver al pequeño Hipólito de nuevo, con esas ganas de luchar por los que ama. Era ver a Teseo y su sonrisa sarcásticamente atrevida con su capacidad de capturar la atención de cuantas chicas se le crucen, sobre todo las hijas de Atenea. Era como ver a Tritón con todo y su porte de príncipe del mar. Era como ver a Orión con la ternura y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Era ver a Poseidón, como el mar, tan impredecible y seguro, tan violento y tranquilo. Porque Percy era una combinación perfecta de su familia.

Artemisa siente como un par de cálidos brazos la envuelven. Se refugia en el pecho de Apolo. Puede sentir como las lágrimas de su hermano caen sobre ella. Hermes está ahí junto a ellos, también está llorando, Percy era como un hijo para él.

Todos están en la sala del trono. El fuego de Hestia apenas es visible, su rostro también esta bañado en lágrimas. Hefestos mira el suelo con tristeza profunda. Deméter no se molesta en aparentar indiferencia, le había tomado cariño al hijo de su hermano desde que lo encontró en el inframundo. Hades tiene la mirada perdida mientras intenta consolar a la diosa de la cosecha. Afrodita no deja de llorar, ella realmente amaba a Percy. Incluso Ares parece reprimir las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos. Dionisio mira su vaso, hay un liquido azul en el. Atenea no despega su vista de las columnas, las que su hija reconstruyo antes de que cerraran el Olimpo, ni siquiera ella puede negar que la pérdida de Percy es algo lamentable. Zeus nos mira con molestia, no le agrada la idea de que estemos llorando por el hijo de su hermano. Hera no está, sigue escondida en algún recóndito lugar del planeta.

Poseidón es el que está peor. Su mirada perdida no tiene el brillo travieso de siempre. Su rostro ya no muestra la sonrisa que siempre tiene, pareciera como si todos sus siglos de existencia hubieran decidido pasarle factura en ese mismo momento. Él ya no era el poderoso dios del mar. Ya no era el olímpico más fuerte. No era nada, solo era un padre que había perdido a su hijo, su orgullo y alegría. Aquel que le recordaba a sus otros hijos y que a la vez sobresalía por sí mismo. Aquel que después de siglos pudo ser llamado un verdadero hijo del mar.

Artemisa se suelta de Apolo y va corriendo donde su tío. Toma la apariencia de una pequeña niña y llora sentada en su regazo. Su tío la abraza con fuerza y suelta todo lo que se estaba reprimiendo.

Pero Artemis no puede dejar de sentirse culpable. Ella le había prometido que lo cuidaría, porque ella era la protectora de los niños. La que se aseguraba que vivieran bien y felices. Sin embargo había fallado. No había podido cuidar de su pequeño Percy.

"_**-Cuando sea grande podré ser como ellos-**_**pregunta un pequeño Percy después de que Artemisa le conto por enésima vez la historia de Teseo y el minotauro**

_**-Serás más grande que ellos Percy, mucho más grande. Tu nombre será recordado por futuras generaciones y nadie pondrá en duda tu valentía y humildad…serás el héroe más grande que haya existido**_

_**-No quiero ser un héroe, solo quiero cuidar de mi mamá y tener muchos hermanos para cuidarlos también-**_**dice un sonriente hijo de Poseidón**_**-¿podré hacerlo, podré cuidarlos?**_

_**-Si Percy si podrás**_

_**-Tú… ¿tú estarás ahí?-**_**Artemisa mira sorprendida a Percy por su pregunta**_**-¿Serás mi hermana mayor como lo prometiste?**_

_**-Si Percy, siempre estaré ahí. Aun cuando no me puedas ver te estaré cuidando. No dejare que nada te pase…te prometo que siempre te cuidare"**_

A&P

Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me pareció que Artemisa fue muy suave con Percy cuando lo conoció. Así que pensé, pensé y pensé

Y tada…salió este One shot

Esperare sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Byebye

PD: Lo más seguro es que actualice "The Marck of Athena" hoy o mañana.


End file.
